The present disclosure relates generally to digital content and, in some examples, to systems and methods for managing the presentation of digital content on client devices.
Client devices are generally capable of presenting a wide variety of content, including images, video, audio, and combinations thereof. Such content can be stored locally on client devices and/or can be sent to the client devices from server computers over a network (e.g., the Internet). In many instances, however, content provided to a client device can be inconsistent with current presentation capabilities of the client device. For example, a client device can receive an image but can be unable to present the image to a user because a display on the client device is turned off and/or the user is not looking at the display. Likewise, a client device can receive audio and/or a video with sound but can be unable to produce sounds for the user because sound is disabled on the client device and/or the user is not listening to the sounds.
Providing content to users who cannot experience the content is, in general, a waste of system resources. Computer processors and networks are unnecessarily burdened by the selection, transmission, and/or presentation of such content, which, in the case of video, can represent a large (e.g., 90% or more) portion of total network traffic. The situation can be frustrating for users who are unable to experience certain content and/or are paying for content they cannot use.